User talk:UngattTrunn
Hi UngattTrunn, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 02:45, February 22, 2010 Welcome!! Hello and Welcome UngattTrunn! Hope ye have fun here, and I hope we could be friends? Well ifn ye have any questions then just ask, and once again Welcome!!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 02:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Turn on ye? Now why in the world would I do that? didn't ye look at me favorite characters, your one of 'em! why would I ever even think of bringing a badger into yore palace! *pushes Lord Brocktree into Ungatt Trunns palace* heehee just kidding, Oh sweet you like warriors too! I've only read book 3 'the forest of secrets' I think it was called, well talk to ye later!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 18:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Name I'm not sure I understand your question? -- LordTBT Talk! 23:11, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Bang! Bang! Bang! 'Ello Trunn!! I've brought the good badger lady Cregga, and Friar Hugo wid some delicious food, and Flinky to sing ye some ditty's! I brought along some woodland trifle, onion pasties wid gravy, Razberry scones, deeper 'n' ever pie, 'ot root soup, candied chestnuts an' fruit, some dandelion ale, an' strawberry corjul hope ye enjoys it sah!Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 23:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Manual of Style Hi, please review the Manual of Style. Character articles receive categories. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :If you're not comfortable creating new articles, review the Manual and look at the source of other already created articles. You'll see how they are done that way. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello! Glad ye liked it! Ah'm very sorry sah but Hugo has to come back wid me to prepare the summer feast... Say, would ye like to come? there'll be more food 'en you can eat, singin' dancein' games of all sorts, everybeast has a wounderful time they do, you should join us,Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 03:30, February 24, 2010 (UTC) HI and welcome to REdwall Wiki! I like warriors too. I'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm, yore right, I'm sure they wouldn't mind to much as long as ye didn't kill or threaten anybeast, or try to take over the Abbey,Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 18:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Articles Two separate characters, two separate articles. You can click their names on the Ravagers page to start them. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC) wot kitty in me fanfic? well for me fav'rite warriors book, well i liked the new prophecy ones or do ye mean jist in the first series? well i dont know what'd it be. they're all pretty good though not compared to redwall. haw 'bout ye? Don't bother me, i wont bother ye-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah i have read all three series and even read the first of the 4th. i like sandstorm and squirrelflight/paw. i also like some others i cant think of right now.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 09:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome matey! Good day to you mate. Welcome to the Redwall wiki, hope you'll enjoy it as much as everyone else does here, meself included. If'n ye have any questions, don't hesitate, there are lots of people around. Fill out yore user page, so we can find out more about ye. Once again, welcome and hope ye have fun here! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Ahoy there Trunn. I've come to your Salamandastron, brought Lady Cregga Roseyes and Friar Hugo with me. I've also brought(in case you wanna know) Florian and Boorab the Fool fer entertainment. One of my fan fics is called Salamandastron's Fate. There is also a wildcat in there called Thrila Deathslayer. Maybe you would like to check it out? You don't have to, but I would like to know your opinion. Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! hiya whats up and welcomeLorgo galedeep 19:04, March 8, 2010 (UTC) meet me in the water eeeeeeeeeeeeeee aye eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Re:Molespeech Everything necessary is covered on the Moles category page. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:12, March 9, 2010 (UTC) 'Ello Trunn!! "Wait a minute...ye wear shoes? Aye, this is the way I lives, and they are called dibbuns, D-I-B-B-U-N-S, dibbuns, Awww that's too bad ye 'aves to leave, hey waits a minute, Friar Hugo is packin' ye some vittles for the trip back, oh and be careful on yore trip to Salamandastron, Skipper said 'e seen a badger in the area, an' 'e 'ad some others wid 'im too, a bunch o' funny talkin' hares I geuss, an' yore very welcome, glad ye could make it! Oh I'll stop by sometime soon, maybe early fall ifn that's alright? Well G'bye! Hoi! All ye little dibbuns come 'ere an' say g'bye to Mister Trunn, like good little'uns," *Hands Ungatt Trunn a large pack of 'vittles' and waves goodbye as a large group of dibbuns run towards Ungatt to say goodbye* Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 16:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) "Thank ye 'gain fer comein'! An' I'm lookin' forward to visiting ye 'gain at yore mountain, G'bye! have a nice trip back to Salamandastron, an' see ya early fall!" *Waves goodbye along with all the other redwallers*Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 22:13, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Ungatt! Adaerna prob doesn't like you much (flippin' cat on my blinkin' mountain! Bad form, I say, jolly bad form, wot!) but I just wanted to say 'lo and welcome. ;) Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 20:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Me? Or her? I'm from a small land mass... She's from Sala. 'Daerny is displeased and 'NO WAY WILL I JOIN SOME BLINKIN' HORDE LIKE A FLIPPIN' VERMIN, WOT! THE BALLY NERVE! DIRTY WILDCAT PRETENDIN' TO OWN THE WHOLE FLIPPIN' PLACE! OUTRAGEOUS!-' Here I cut her off to save hurt feelings and the bother of typing it all. I do have a verminous char that's be glad of a job... Ho, aye, I'm a ferret, shore 'nough. *is poked* ...Sah. I just need the cursed job, by yore mamma's whikers. 'll stab yore back soon's yore tuned 'round, though. :P I'm a corsair captain. >:-l Don't challenge me, liddle kitty. Do I 'ave to? Fine... I'll still stab ye in the back, righ' enough. Oh, did I say that out loud? Fergit that thought. >:-) *cough cough* Brant is rather violent, isn't he? Just to let you know, I by no means shall partake in the stabbing. He's just a power-crased weasel with childhood issues, XD. Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:22, March 11, 2010 (UTC) your mountain I think that is a terrific idea do you think as a sign of good faith I could stop by? --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc.) 20:59, March 9, 2010 (UTC) re. I would love to visit I am a ferret and I think the Long Patrol have overstayed their vist in your mountain! time for the Blue Hord to rule there! count me in! --ZoSo159 (VALOR inc.) 23:04, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Done! Now what...?--Verminfate Beware, Morfelg Bloodskull has come! I saw the army thing on your userpage, and I will join. If you will permit it, I will be a mercenary, payed off by yours truly. If not, I intend to be a captain in your horde, but no less, sir. Think about my offer, for I am one of the greatest swordbeasts in the land. *Salutes* Umrag the Destroyer 13:13, March 10, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Joinin' The Blue Hordes Sah!! *Comes to attention and salutes smartly* "I'm here to report that I have filled out the polls on yore user page, Sah! I am a squirrel, Sah! I am currently living at Redwall Abbey, Sah! I wish to join yore blue hordes, Sah! I will be loyal to ye 'til the end, Sah! I would like to be an Assassin/Spy if you'll allow it, Sah! I have finished mah report, Sah! *Stands at attention, salutes once more, and waits patiently for a reply* Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 16:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) yeah me too but do we have to wear that blue paint?Lorgo galedeep 19:30, March 10, 2010 (UTC) lives on green isle though not redwall abbey. and requesting battalion to command. reply i'll take you up on that offer matey.Lorgo galedeep 19:26, March 10, 2010 (UTC) P.s I can take meetings at certain times just tell me when you want to meet me.the shout box of course.I can't go blue sorry mate! Whoa Whoa Whoa, hold up there mate, I'm not joinin' ifn I haves to be painted blue, besides, ifn I'm gonna be yore spy then I need to be, say, unnoticeable, if I'm painted blue then how am I supposed to go around spyin' on a beast unnoticed? Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 21:47, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank ye... Are ye serious Trunn? A camo suit? BAH! I don't need camouflage suits! I got me own way of blendin' in wid mah surroundings! Sorry for the outburst sah, I'd rather have me own stuff, I mean if I were to be captured(HA HA HA!! me getin' captured? hah! that's funny, it wont happen) but jus' encase I do wouldn't ye not want the chap to know who I'm workin' fer ifn I had yore camo suit on? Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 21:57, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Okeydokers I accept sah! thank ye sah! ye are most kind sah!Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 22:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) New Recruit! yeesh! some o' you can be such suck ups. Anyway, reporting for duty!!! Here's my results! :#1-I'm a squiggle! (sorry, couldn't resist, squirrel xD) :#2-Armel told me so i thought i'd join! :#3-As me name states, I'm skilled with a bow and arrows, and I'm fast on my feet. I can be a ammunition distributor, or a runner, whichever, i'm flexible! :#4-I'm independent, but i suppose if it's required... Also, if you care to know, i'm skilled at dagger throwing, and, though i'm not a master, i'm fairly good at camouflage. Reportin' for duty, sah! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 23:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Matey! Just your neighborly, wicked warlady, here. Saw you were recruiting, and seeing as how I, too, have a horde, I thought I might check it out. Here's my results. :1)I'm a fox. :2)As I said above, I have a horde and after finding out about this, I decided to check it out. :3)War general. Although you come at the beginning of the series, and I come at the end, I still have YEARS of experience, and I hold a grudge against Salamandastron. :4)I consider you my equal (although you probably don't). If I receive the job of War General, I will consider swearing fealty to you, if not, well, I won't go there. Answer carefully, wildcat, a fox might not be as brawny, but we have more than enough wits to make up for it. Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 23:36, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I have me own weapon, sir, a bone-handled scimitar. Umrag the Destroyer 03:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I heard that you don't like Brockkers very much. Tell me your reasons for this, because Brockkers is a good friend of mine and I would like to address these problems you have with her. --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 03:25, March 11, 2010 (UTC) you seem to 'ave already added me to yore ranks but i took ee poll any ways. the thing i think i must point out to ye is me preferred job. I'll be an archer who works on a ship, preferably mine, and a runner and an spy. Oh and i live more in Mossflower Woods than Redwall. I'll work for ye as long as ye pay me well, and i have a long leash oh ruler of salamungatttrunn.But yes for now i'll be loyal-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 10:26, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll serve ye Ungatt Trunn. Here are the blinkin' answers: 1a, 2c, 3d(thats normal troop, right?) and 4d. Thankee matey!! Laria Wavedeep(can't be bothered doing a signature) reportin' for duty, sah! (also here to get bow and quiver you mentioned.) Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 16:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I am Lord Brocktree!! Newsflash: at the end of the book Lord Brocktree, Ungatt dies. just to let you know, you might get busted by Lord Tbt for roleplaying: all this stuff might be better at the Redwall Wars Wiki site. Anyway, I have come to reclaim my mountain, and it is, and always will be called, SALAMANDASTRON!!!!! EULALIAAAAAAA!--Brockkers the Fearless 17:01, March 11, 2010 (UTC) YOU GO, UM... BADGERESS! CALL OUT THE FLIPPIN' RANKS IN ALL THEIR LONG PATROL GLORY! GIVE 'EM BLOOD AN' VINEGAR! Yes. Sorreh. Adaerna is angreh. She is't pacified easily. *hare rampages over countryside* Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:20, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome Trunn, WHOOHOO GO BROCKKERS!!!! sorry sah but I think ye should let Brockkers take 'er mountain back, there are some pretty big mountains to the east, bats live there I believe.Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 17:46, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Adaerna Adaerna is my hare char. She's fiercely loyal, defensive, and a good saber fighter. Listen, (or read, meh) being a nerdy, roleplayer bod, I'm used to writing from various chars points of view at one. Therefor, writing from Adaerna's (and mine, BTW) I'm with Brockers. Writing from Brant's, I'm vaguely on yours. 'Kays? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Raises to full height, glares daggers at Trunn as eyes turn red and Bloodwrath starts to take over* "Alright, you better listen and you better listen good mate. I don't like it when a beast messes wid mah friends, yore jus the beast doin that ya see? I don't take no nonsense from anybeast includin' you, I have decided for the best that I will not join yer blue horde got it? I am now joinin' forces with Brockkers... Oh an' one more thing, nobody, will ever take over mah Abbey while I'm still alive an' kickin'!"Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 18:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) My ship is called, the Silver Falcon. I named it way before i met Silverfalcon Pikehawk. I be's an archer though i can use a dagger/sword in a cinch. i don't need to be fitted with a weapon, thank ye-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 18:23, March 11, 2010 (UTC) gotcha! thanks so much! xD Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 19:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Character Template I'm not sure why, but for some reason you keep changing the color of the character template. Don't do this. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:57, March 11, 2010 (UTC) You are delusional, wildcat. And you treat your horde like the expendable trash that it is. You have no real warriors, and evil will never live. I will see you in your nightmares. HUH! Ungatt Trunn the Earthshaker indeed! I should like to see you shake the earth by yourself, fool! (roleplaying is still not recomended for this website)--Brockkers the Fearless 19:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well then, lay on the questions your highness. I'm ready and waiting. Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'Here there be mosters!']] 19:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) And you might consider the fact that Brokkers is a mixture of like 5 different female creatures. Lord Brocktree was pure male badger. Just thought I'd point that out. and yes i know she said she was but still, since you already gave her the label why wouldn't she. Although why i should defend her is beyond me, she just said i'm not a real warrior. Anyway, moving on... "Wait and wonder when we will return, mouse- then you will really see what a battle is like." Simeon turned his head in the direction of Greypatch's voice. "Alas, I will never see anything for I am blind; but I can sense a lot. I can feel that yu are both evil, and desperate. They say that you have only one eye. I AM SUPPRISED AT YOU- EVEN A FOOL WITH HALF AN EYE COULD SEE THAT YOU WILL NEVER TRIUMPH AGAINST GOOD IF YOU ARE EVIL."~ Mariel of Redwall pg.217 You Ungatt Trunn have both eyes, and you still cannot see. Foolish cat. Lord Brocktree will win in the end! You do not want to face a Badger Lord in Bloodwrath, but you will. Oh yes, you will. --Brockkers the Fearless 22:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I respect your position as a Warlord. But you are cocky: too cocky. You see, without your precious 'horde' you cannot shake the earth by yourself. I offer a battle; the prise: we will never have to live with each other again! One of us will die. Is it a deal, or are you just a kitten who cannot stand up by itself, and needs a horde to protect it? We will meet one on one. No back-stabbing tricks which I know villians are just too fond of. If you do any, it just proves weakness to your horde, and the you truly cannot defeat a real warrior by yourself . You, me, Redwall Wars Wiki. You choose the time. I should like to see what a true kitten you are. You can even bring whatever 'weapon' you were speaking of. Is it a deal? --Brockkers the Fearless 04:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) oh, ok. sure i'll man/captain the fleet. I'll stop by the forge soon-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 06:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) sure i'll help make important decisions. and i'll join the council.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 07:29, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Ahem there Trunn, er, don't ye think a month until we get our weapons and go to Salawotyacallit is a bit long?? I can't wait a bloomin' month just to be painted blue and get my weapon. Anyways, I'm comin' over there right now!! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Well matey, I'll have a dagger, a sling(I'll bring me own, don't worry yore ole head about that), a dirk an' a... maybe thats all fer now. Thanks matey!! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Yay!! feast time! Can't wait matey! Can I plan the menu?? I like making menus... and making food. Mmm, I love feasts especially if Friar Hugo is making it!! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! sorry going to have to withdraw from the ranks old scout. hope you don't take it personaly but I'm switch sides on ya. Bye.Lorgo galedeep 16:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm very very sorry mate... Hey Trunn. I know you are one of my friends on this wiki, but brockkers is also my friend. I'm not sure if I made the right decision, but I do not wish to be in yore horde any more. But I am not going to join Brockkers. Both of ye are my friends, and I do not want to fight with either of ye. Please forgive me Trunn. Please don't make me yore enemy, I'm not going to interfere with yore war with Brockkers. Your friend, Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! But yer won't see me Trunn, because I'm not going to be interfering with yore war with Brockkers. I understand yore wrath, but I can't, I repeat, CAN'T, fight with any of my friends. I hate arguing or fighting amongst my friends. I consider you as one of my GOOD friends. I might even rejoin yore horde, but I won't be in any fighting. Now I'm actually not sure what to do. To rejoin yore horde, be yore enemy, join Brockkers, or just sit here and do nothing. Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! Thanks Trunn. I promise, like cross-my-heart-and-hope-to-die-poke-a-needle-in-my-eye I will never EVER give info to Brockkers. I'll just sit tight right here and wait until the war's over. I'm very glad I don't have to fight against ye or with ye... because I'm sure if I actually do fight against brockkers she'll make me her enemy, and I don't want that. I'm glad you understand me matey. By the way, are ye still holdin' that feast Friar Hugo's preparing? *chuckles* Just jestin' mate! Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! I hear ye Trunn. Oh mercy, I don't know wot to do! I mean, Brockkers won't stop until she gets her mountain back. You know that. I won't be able to stop her, and as I said, I'm not going to be part of this war. You'll just have to battle and find out wot happens next. Maybe both of ye should make peace and maybe rule the mountain together, or you'll just have to wipe each other out. She's got lots of woodlanders on her side, remember that. They won't give any mercy to ye if she defeats ye. Or you could just surrender the mountain and give it back to her. I'm not deciding for ye. I'm just givin' ye options. Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! Sorry sorry.Lorgo galedeep 12:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Grrrrrr....... Approaches Trunn with sabre and throwing dagger at the ready, eyes a deep shade of red* "Ah hear tell yore bein' a rude wee kitten to mah friends, Ah do nay want to 'ave to kill anybeast today, I jus' cleaned mah weapons an' don't wants to get 'em dirty, so ah advise ye to be a nice wee kitten an' go 'pologize to mah friends, but ifn ye wont...Ye'll face me an' die by mah ain paw!!"Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 14:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) The outcome of this You do know that the naughty kittys get theirs in the end, right?--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:40, March 14, 2010 (UTC) (who is still neutral) Stiffener Medick Ungatt Trunn, why should I join the blue horde as a war general? You are my enemy in the book. But before I choose, tell me what good would come out of it. Captain position Hmm, a captain...sounds interestin'. What's the perks of joinin' yew instead of th' Badger Lord? Food, weapons, power, loot, slaves to carry out me every whim? What d' I get? What must i do when i'm in yore horde? Do I have the chance t' move up in the ranks, gaining more of what you offer? I want t'know what i'm getting in to b'fore I commit.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Previous I thought he would be offended with what you offered him but I was apparently wrong. ^^^ Please leave me out of this and I will go my way of being nonexistant in this "war". --Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) well i knew that they were rebelling beforehand, or should i say beforepaw, anyhow, at this point in life i am a mercenary. its actually a really quite interesting experience. anyways if they pay me more than you do currently (i judge and determine this) i will, i'm sorry to say betray you. But for now, for a while mayhaps i will stay loyally by yore side. thought it cant be long until this escalates into a full scale war and then i cannot say.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:11, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Captain position yet again I must admit tha' it sounds very enticin'...a ship t' command...But b'fore i commit i must see what th' other side has t' offer, m'lord. Would yew begrudge me this priviledge t' see if somebeast else has a better offer? Though not much can beat a ship to meself and a good fat share o' the loot. After I see what th' other side has to offer i will make me choice m'lord. With all due honor, --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 15:27, March 15, 2010 (UTC) "Well I'm friends with you, the actual human user, just not Trunn, Armel isn't friends with either of ye, and shouldn't it be I have the upper 'paw?. " *grins impudently* "Uhhhh, Trunn, I'm not ''OUTSIDE yer mountain, I clearly stated that I had Approached ye, which would be to approach somebeast close or nearby, so I'm actually INSIDE yore mountain, and you do not know of our plans my dear sir, so you should not just suppose this, or suppose that, and say that is our plan, Farewell old chap wotwot!!Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 18:21, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't hate you, I was just standin' up fer me friends, and we can still be friends, I'll think bouts wot ye said, well talk to ye laterSister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 17:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Warrior cats Hi Ungatt Trunn! Yes, I like Sandstorm and Leopardstar too! Graystripe is my favorite because he's Firestar's best friend. Sandingomm the Wildcat 14:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat thanks much. as an afterthought, you may want to move this the the redwall wars wiki. TBT may ban you for roleplaying. although he hasn't so far, but still...... Yer off the edge 'o the map, mate! [[User Talk:Windflin Wildbrush|'''Here there be mosters!]] 21:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) oh and Brokkers is a friend of mine. just and FYI. Hmph Winket is not interrested he is on our side you know the side that will win and I am the messanger fer him cuz i know in real life like know 'is likes and dislikes to tell ye the truth he does'nt come on 'ere very often so I WILL ANSWER FOR HIM AND IF YOU "AVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT HERE IS ME TALK PAGE SO YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME''sincerely your enemy Lorgo GaledeepLorgo galedeep 22:19, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed that a number of people have deserted you. You should know, mate, that I'm still on your side and always will be! And if anyone tries to hurt you, I will slice them in half! *salutes* Umrag the Destroyer 01:09, March 19, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer My Answer I have taken a long time to think yore offer over. Brocktree 'as talked t'me an' offered to go through whatever I 'ave to go through. However, there's no mention o' booty or command in her message, only th' promise that all me suggestions would be valued. You on the other hand, 'ave offered me power, wealth, and everything imaginable. What more could I ask for? The logical choice would be t' join you an' conquer. Join th' side that offers all that I could want for me comfort. But I feel I cannot. If I had all the wealth in the world, th' power to do anything with th' wave of me paw, and me conscience was burdened with the knowledge that I was daily causing otherbeasts harm, I would not, could not, be satisfied. This is hightened by the knowledge that in the end, good always triumphs over evil. Now, you may say to me, "How do you know that the side you are fighting on is good? Could not my side be the one that is good?" What I say to that is, no, yore side cannot be good. Only evilbeasts have hordes and call themselves warlords. Good seeks to be at peace, and only goes to war to defend the peace that it craves. Also, if I joined yore horde, I would be able to have a room near yores. Yew make this sound as if it is the highest priviledge to be allowed to sleep near you. Brockkers promises to go though everything with me. This would allow her to sympatise with me and make her decisions wiser, knowing how the common soldier lives in her army. And, if i am not mistaken, you are living in a mountain that you stole from it's rightful owner. I spoken my mind. I cannot join you, though you offer all the power and wealth of the world. I would freely give it all away for a untroubled conscience. Because of the pain you represent, I am firmly set against you. Remainin' your firm enemy, --Rorc Ee aye ee! 02:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) In regards to the war that will shortly take place, I have given concern to allying myself with you. You are in great need of followers at this point and you could use some assistance. If you offer me wealth, and I high position in your army, I will remain faithful to you. But if you dare cross, me, you've made a greater enemy than Brocktree ''and made your death wish. So, do we have a deal? --Lord of Bloodwrath 03:07, March 20, 2010 (UTC) It's a deal then!*shakes paw* So, where do we start? Fill me in on who's who in the horde. Who's a Cap'n an' who's a footsoldier. I won't dye my fur blue, woodlanders already think my kind vermin anyway, so it won't be hard to tell whose side I've sworn allegiance to. --Lord of Bloodwrath 03:31, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I accept your offer, sir. When is the next meeting going to be held? Umrag the Destroyer 12:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer I like what you propose, but I still do not trust you very much. I would also NOT aggree with what you said-- Friend and kind are not the words I think of to describe "Ungatt Trunn the earthshaker". I will speak to my team-mates, and we'll decide together what we think of your plan. I am by no means afraid, but if bloodshed could be avoided, on both sides, I will try to have that happpen. Thank you, and I will think of you proposition. Sincerly,--Brockkers the Fearless 15:47, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and you said you wanted a place to stay? Well, perhaps you would consider living with your relative, Squire Juilan Gingivere? There is a nice farm not to far from here, in Mossflower. Think about that, and I will think of your suggestion.--Brockkers the Fearless 15:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I have one question: Why do we have woodlanders as allies?! I must question as to why you would gather mice, treemice, moles, rabbits and riverdogs as a part of your army! --Lord of Bloodwrath 17:57, March 20, 2010 (UTC) You dare call one of the Badger Lords of times past a fool?! You have asked death to take you! If you want to fight me instead of Medick, so be it! --Lord Bluestripe Beware the Bloodwrath 18:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) I understand that much, but Sister Snowdrop and Foremole? And how did you get them to join you anyway? One more thing I'd like to ask: Will there be some sort of meeting anytime soon? --Lord of Bloodwrath 20:12, March 21, 2010 (UTC)